Ugly
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: "There is no way I'm going to that brute's wedding." He turned away from Namie and returned to his work. "But it's your sister's wedding too." She reminded him. Izaya flinched at that. "Even more of a reason not to go, ne?" -Shizaya/ slight Shizuo/Mairu
1. Prologue

**A.N ~ My first Durarara fanfic. I got the idea from the song **_**"The Way She Feels" by Between The Trees.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters used.**

**Not sure whether to rate this "T" or "M", aw well, we'll see later xD**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ugly.

13 year old Izaya Orihara looked at himself in the tall mirror in his father's room. He knelt by the mirror and began pulling at his face, this way and that, grabbing large chunks of long black hair.

_"Little Monster."_

Izaya flinched, remembering his parent's cruel words.

"..Ugly.." Izaya decided. What else could make them hate him so much? Izaya laughed at the mirror, as if teasing his own reflection. He envied his sisters. So beautiful, even at such a young age.

He stood from his place at the mirror, his face stoic, though inside he wanted to scream in pain.

He looked back at the clock.

5:53 PM.

His father would be home soon.

He gripped the edges of his sleeves practicing his fake smile in the mirror.

'_Maybe he'll just go to sleep.' _Izaya couldn't help but pray. He laughed as he did_, 'there's no one there to hear you," _the raven haired boy reminded himself, preparing for his father's arrival.

He left his father's room and made his way to his own sanctuary, crawling under the covers.

He heard from his own room, as his sisters greeted their father warmly. _'Maybe he'll leave me alone tonight." _Izaya hoped as the footsteps became closer.

* * *

Izaya didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he wanted to escape. Escape everything.

He looked down at his hands, the hands that hurt people, the mouth that deceived and manipulated.

_'You're not human.'_

He flinched at that, finally deciding to stop at a small park. He hadn't been here before, but it was peaceful, quiet as the sun set over the horizon.

He found himself crawling under -what looked like - a penguin shaped slide and pressed his back against the side of the slide, where the sun didn't touch.

He pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. How long could he stay here before they realized he was gone?

He pulled up his sleeves, inspecting the large purple mark on his wrist. He knew there were more on his chest and back, but he didn't care to look.

He looked down at his wrists, at the pale thin scars along his wrist. He looked inside his jacket pocket, pulling out a thin razor blade, and made another mark to match the others.

He smiled. It didn't hurt, not like it should. "Maybe I am a monster," he laughed almost maliciously as his blood stained the sand beneath him.

"Idiot."

Izaya jumped at the sudden voice and looked up at the boy before him. He looked about the same age as Izaya, with dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He flinched as the boy crawled under the slide with him and yanked at his arm to inspect his wound.

"Wh-What are y-you -"

"Only an idiot would do this to themselves." He snapped, pulling bandages out from his pocket, and began wrapping his arm to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," he reassured him, "I do this all the time."

Izaya shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Why are you helping me?"

Izaya prided himself on his observation skills, but never in his life had he seen a human as anything but malicious and cruel. This was new, interesting.

The brunette shrugged. "It seemed like you needed it." He said bluntly as he finished bandaging the boy.

Izaya looked down at his wrist, then back at the boy.

"What are you doing here anyways? I haven't seen you around."

Izaya shrugged, "I wanted to be alone."

The brunette furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Izaya couldn't help but be annoyed at all his pointless questions, but answered none-the-less. "Because no one can love a monster." He noticed the boy flinch at his answer. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking thoughts from his head. "You don't look very much like a monster."

Izaya smiled, sheilding his face from the brunette's view.

The boy pouted, patting Izaya on the head, earning a hard glare from the boy. "Hey, you lose the long hair and smile more often, I'm sure I would."

Izaya looked dumbstruck at the boy, and couldn't help but blush at his dumb grin.

The brunette ruffled his long raven locks and smiled, before crawling back out of the slide. "I gotta go." He told him.

"W-Wait." Izaya gripped the edge of his sleeve, causing him to turn back around. "What's your name?"

The brunette smiled, "Shizuo Heiwajima." He flashed him another brilliantly stupid looking smile before he disappeared.

"Goodbye...Shizu-chan."

* * *

**A.N~ Hope you liked it, Review please~ and tell me what you think. I'll be uploading the first chapter in a few minuets.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N~ Next Chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not going."

Namie Yagiri sighed heavily and glared at the informant. "You can't just not go." She snapped.

"Yes, I can." He narrowed his eyes. "Who's the boss of who Namie?" he grinned deviously at her.

She rolled her eyes. It was like dealing with a child.

"There is no way I'm going to that brute's wedding." He turned away from Namie and returned to his work.

"But it's your sister's wedding too." She reminded him.

Izaya flinched at that. "Even more of a reason not to go, ne?"

"I was told not to take no for an answer Izay-"

"Go." He suddenly snapped. "You can have the day off."

Namie sighed. "Fine, but you're going to have to go. You know your sister wont let you forget it if you do."

Izaya sighed, and waved his secretary away. "Whatever."

Namie sighed, but did as Izaya told her. She desperately needed a break from the informant anyways.

Once Namie was gone, Izaya stood up, looking over his beloved Ikebukuro. He didn't find pleasure as the inhabitants of he city scurried beneath him like ants. Not like he would on any other day.

"Shizu-chan you idiot." He said almost sadly to the window.

He sighed, deciding he would finish his work later and made his way to the streets. He needed something to do to clear his head.

* * *

He found himself skipping down the streets of Ikebukuro mere minutes later, his humans always found a way to cheer him up, especially now, when he needed them most, because Shizuo Heiwajima is an idiot.

Many things had changed since when he first met Shizu-chan all those years ago.

For one, he discovered Shizuo was inhumanly strong. Two, Shizuo had dyed his hair blonde mere months after their first meeting. And three, Shizu-chan had a _horrible_ memory.

Izaya had never forgotten the hazel-eyed boy who had saved his life and had even inspired his obsession of the humans he found himself so fond of. To be honest, he was slightly offended that the brute had forgotten him.

But this, this was too much for Izaya to handle. He never expected his sister to fall for his Shizu-chan, and he _definately _didnt expect for Shizuo to return those feelings.

Oh, how he hated Shizuo Heiwajima .

He hated him because he was so unpredictable, he hated him because he had forgotten him. He hated him because no matter what he did, the blonde was always on his mind.

"Stupid Shizu-chan."

"Who are you calling stupid Flea?"

Izaya turned and grinned as Shizuo made his way towards him, with his hands shoved in his pockets and a cigarette in between his teeth.

"Smoking is a horrible habit Shizu-chan." He grinned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, laughing at the glare he received.

"Mairu wanted me to talk to you." He mumbled, gritting his teeth.

Izaya rolled his eyes stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You better make it quick Shizu-chan."

"Mairu wants you at the wedding." Izaya laughed at that. Shizuo was looking away from him, as if he was embarrassed that he was being forced to act civilized to the flea he so desperately hated.

"I didn't know Shizu-chan liked me so much." He grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself." He growled, turning away. "Just come to my house tonight. Mairu wants to talk."

The raven haired informant smiled. "Shizu-chan is inviting me to his house? How interesting. How do I know you wont try to kill me?"

He sighed heavily and gritted his teeth. "Mairu doesn't want you dead."

Izaya flinched at the pain in his chest. Oh, how he hated Shizuo Heiwajima. "Fine, I'll be there."

Shizuo pushed past Izaya, knocking him to the side. "I hate you. Stupid Flea."

Izaya smiled sadly. "I know Shizu-chan."

* * *

**A.N~ Review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your kind words helped me write this next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Realized after I posted this that I use Izaya's name WAY too much, so I'll change it when i get back from school**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Izaya sighed heavily as he spun thoughtlessly in his chair. He knew he had a lot of work to catch up on, but he couldn't find the concentration to finish any of it. He knew he would be sorry tomorrow when he had to work twice as hard due to his slacking today, but he figured he earned a break.

He turned his chair to stare out the large window behind him and suddenly regreted sending Namie home. He could use the company now - not that her sour mood ever made him feel much better, but even her stoic face was a lot better than being a lone now.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. It was beginning to get dark outside, and he would be leaving to meet Shizuo and Mairu soon.

Izaya sighed again. He didn't want to go. Not if Mairu was there too, not if Shizuo loved her. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his uncaring mask on while his sister clung to his Shizu-chan.

Mairu had always had everything. She was beautiful, smart, everyone loved her. It was cruel fate that she would be the one to finally steal the brutes heart. It wasnt fair.

Izaya couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time he met Shizu-chan after their meeting at the park.

Izaya was more than intrigued by the - now - blonde teen when he discovered Shizuo's inhuman strength. Of course he had to test him. He wanted to know everything about the boy who had saved his life. He wanted to know what made him tick, what he loved, what he hated. He needed to know.

Though his hair was shorter that when they first met, he hadn't expected Shizuo to forget him so fast.

When Shizuo had attacked him, he had been hurt and angry. Of course he should have suspected that once Shizu-chan discovered his experiments to test Shizuo's strength, he would have been mad. But he definitely didn't expect the feud that had started because of it.

But then again, Shizuo was the only unpredictable thing about Ikebukuro.

* * *

Izaya skipped all the way to Shizuo's apartment, furrowing his brow as he reached the main lobby.

It never failed to amaze him when he found himself at Shizuo's apartment. But then a debt collector's body guard must not pay too well.

Izaya stuffed his hands in his pockets after ringing the buzzer. A few rings passed before a deep voice came on. "Who's this?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Is that how you answer your phone Shizu-chan? So uncivilized."

"Shut up Flea." He snapped.

The sound of Mairu's scolding was heard in the back ground before Shizuo said; "Just come up."

The informant grinned widely. "Does Mairu have Shizu-chan trained already?"

Izaya heard something that sounded like something breaking before Mairu's voice came on. "Hurry up Onii-chan."

He quickly skipped up the stairs to the second floor - he found no point in using the elevator to walk up two floors.

He made his way to Shizuo's door and knocked. "Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo ripped opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

Izaya furrowed his brow as he looked around Shizuo's small apartment. "Is this what my baby sister has been degraded to?" He turned to Mairu and frowned. "I expected you would have better taste imouto."

Shizuo gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything in fear of disappointing his soon-to-be-wife.

Mairu frowned as she hugged Izaya tightly, not expecting a hug in return. She pulled away, being proved right. "I want you there Onii-chan."

Izaya raised a brow. "I doubt the brute would want me anywhere near your wedding."

"This isn't about him Izaya." She said, linking her arm with Shizuo - of course this didn't make Izaya want to come to the wedding anymore than before. "I want you to be there."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "If this is all you wanted, then you just wasted my time." He said plainly, turning away from the two. He didn't want to see them together anymore.

He turned, leaving the apartment, hearing Mairu's sobs behind him. He wasn't fazed of course. He knew how much of a drama queen his sister could be.

"Hey Flea!"

Izaya turned as he reached the door to the stairs to see Shizuo running over to him. "What do you want Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything about it, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Mairu is upset that you're not going."

"Eh? I thought you would be happy that I'm not Shizu-chan." Izaya said truthfully.

"Keh, I am. Mairu doesn't want to have the wedding without you there."

"Hm, if you want me to go, you better think of a better excuse. Because now not going seems a lot more tempting."

Shizuo sighed, growing angrier the more he talked to the flea.

"Hm, well what's in it for me if I go?" He grinned deviously. He could tell by the way Shizuo growled that his face showed none of the pain that was tearing his heart apart.

He shrugged. "You could observe the wedding, or whatever the hell a Flea does with their spare time."

Izaya thought for a second. As painful as it was, it might be the only time he would ever be invited to a wedding. It could be a once in a life time moment to observe his humans like that. It was extremely tempting. "I'll think about it." He said finally, almost blushing at the dumb smile that appeared on Shizuo's face. "On...one condition." He said suddenly.

Shizuo raised a brow. _'Of course there was a catch, there was always a catch with the stupid flea,'_ he thought bitterly. "What?" He growled.

"Meet me at the Russia Sushi restraunt at 7 tomorrow. Got it?" He said, with his head downcast.

"What is this? A trap or something? Are you gonna poison me or something?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes on the informant, not trusting him for a second.

"No," he started. "It's a date."

* * *

**A.N ~ :O Poor Izaya. Anyways review please. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N~ Thanks for everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Izaya Orihara pulled at the fur on his sleeves as he awaited his hazel-eyed brute. He had told Shizuo to meet him at 7, and the blonde had yet to show up. He looked down at his phone.

7:34 PM.

He hadn't really expected him to come anyways.

He smiled sadly to himself, though anyone else looking would have seen a malicious grin instead.

"Ready to order Izaya?" The informant in question looked up at the tall dark-skinned Russian, Simon, who seemed to be annoyed that Izaya had yet to order.

He waved the man away, " I'm waiting for someone."

Simon looked around the restraunt and frowned. "Is it possible that you forgot to invite your friend?"

"Maybe." Izaya laughed halfheartedly. Shizuo wasn't coming.

Of course he hadn't expected the ex-bartender to come, he hadn't even waited for his answer. He wasn't sure if he could take rejection from the blonde.

He still hoped he showed up though.

Izaya had stayed up all last night finishing all of his outstanding work so he could meet Shizuo. It was obvious by now though, that Shizuo wasn't going to be there.

Izaya sighed, sliding out of his chair, he might as well go home.

"Oi, Flea."

Izaya's eyes widened in shock as the brute pushed him back into his chair and took a seat across from him.

"You're late." He pouted, as Shizuo slumped in his chair.

"Shut up Flea," he growled, "You should be glad I'm even here."

Izaya smiled, playing with the rings on his fingers. "I didn't think you would."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well I'm here."

Izaya beamed, waving Simon over and ordering them both a serving of fatty tuna, before turning back to Shizuo.

"What's this about?" Shizuo said, looking around suspiciously.

The informant smiled, "I told you, it's a date."

Shizuo rolled his eyes though you couldn't see it past his dark sunglasses. "Well what are we doing on this 'date'?" Shizuo asked obviously not amused, though he figured he should play along if he wanted the flea at the wedding.

"You'll see."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He hadn't planned on coming at all, he knew Izaya wasn't one to be trusted. But when he had mentioned the chance that Izaya would come to the wedding to Mairu, she looked so happy.

So here he was.

Izaya on the other hand was still trying to process in his mind that Shizuo had showed up at all.

Once their food arrived, Izaya beamed, taking a piece in his hand and all but shoving it in his mouth. He stopped, smiling at Shizuo. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shizuo shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "I just want to get this over with."

The informant frowned, remembering watching his humans interacting with each other on dates. He nodded to himself, deciding his next action. He stood up and sat in the seat beside Shizuo before he took another piece of sushi and extended his arm towards Shizuo who looked at him confused. "Try it."

The blonde raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Izaya pouted. "What does it look like?" He said, bringing it closer to Shizuo's lips.

"Get that away from me Flea! People are watching!" He said, pushing his hand away.

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "Who cares? We're on a date, this is normal."

Shizuo pushed Izaya's hand away from him and turned his body. "This isn't a date," he snapped. "I'm getting married."

Izaya frowned, putting the sushi back on the plate. This wasn't going as he planned.

He grinned suddenly, grabbing Shizuo's hand and pulling him up off the chair. "What are you doing?" Shizuo snapped, as Izaya pulled him out of the restraunt, only stopping to hand Simon - who was more than shocked to see Shizuo and Izaya together without trying to kill each other - money for their bill.

Shizuo growled as Izaya's childish laughter flooded his ears.

* * *

Shizuo looked around as they began to slow down. He looked around confused. He was sure he'd been here before.

He looked around the park, his eyes travelling from the wooden swings to the large penguin shaped slide.

He couldn't help but smile - despite the fact that he was forced to be here with the Flea. He remembered coming to this park when he was a child with his brother. The memories brought a bright smile to his face.

He watched as Izaya skipped his way to the swing and slumped in the seat. "Come Shizu-chan," he beamed, patting the swing next to him.

Shizuo sighed but took the seat beside his most hated enemy.

Izaya kicked sand up from where he sat and started down at his feet. "Shizu-chan...put your arm around me."

Shizuo wrinkled his nose at that. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Just do it." Izaya ordered, smiling after Shizuo reluctantly draped his arm over his shoulder awkwardly.

The informant leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder, causing Shizuo to grind his teeth in annoyance. He should really be at home with Mairu.

"Why do you love my sister?"

Shizuo was slightly thrown off guard by the question. "I don't know, none of your buisiness." He removed his arm and pushed the informant away. "Stop being weird."

"If you're going to marry my sister, I should know."

Shizuo thought for a second. Mairu was everything he needed. She was smart and strong and beautiful. He was silent for a second before he finally answered. "She loves me even though I'm a monster."

Izaya grinned despite the pain in his chest. "It takes a special kind of person to love someone as dumb as Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Shut up Flea."

"Are...you sure you want to marry her?" Izaya asked.

The blonde leaned his head back. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Izaya nodded standing up from the slide. "Well are you coming to the wedding?"

Izaya thought for a second. "I'll think about it."

Shizuo shot up from his seat. "Should have known better than to trust a flea like you."

The informant smiled, skipping away hearing Shizuo raging behind him.

He whipped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve not surprised when he found it was dry. He laughed to himself.

_'Monsters don't cry.'_

* * *

**A.N~ Review please~ I hope you excuse the crappy chapter. I promise there's a point to all of this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N~ Uneventful chapter ^^; sorry**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed again.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Izaya opened the door to his apartment and sighed heavily. Shizuo was out of his reach, that much he was certain.

He thought about the look of love and admiration on Shizuo's face when he had talked about Mairu. A look he'd never soon on the brutes' face. He seemed calm and almost happy .

Who was Izaya to ruin that for him?

He couldn't help but wonder what his feelings were for Shizuo. He had always known he wanted to be with Shizuo. He thought about him all the time, but the word _'love'_ never once crossed his mind. Shizuo loves Mairu and he seems so happy. But Izaya's feelings for Shizuo brought him nothing but pain. Could he possibly love Shizuo?

The raven haired informant threw his jacket on the sofa - he was far too upset to worry about being organized - and made his way to his room to sleep, and hopefully not wake up.

He slumped on his bed and sighed. Could it really be that bad to stay in his apartment for the rest of his life? It would be a lot easier than facing Shizuo. Izaya curled into himself on the bed. Of course he knew he would never do that. He loved his work too much to stay inside.

He groaned as a knock on the door forced him out of his bed. He really didn't feel like working tonight, but it was common knowledge that no one came to his apartment unless they wanted something from him.

He opened the door groggily. "What?"

"Onii-chan."

Izaya blinked his eyes, once, twice, then a third time to insure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

The brunette pushed past him and dropped her bags by the door. She looked up at him with her usual stoic expression and blinked her crimson eyes as if waiting for him to ask her why she was there.

Izaya sighed. "What are you doing here Kururi?"

She shrugged examining Izaya's face closely, noticing the wavering in his eyes. "I'm in town for the wedding," She stated. "I was suppose to stay with Mairu." She laughed. "But you know how small Shizuo's place is."

The elder raised a brow. "Fine, stay here," he said, too tired to even bother arguing. Though to be honest, he was happy she was there. He really didn't like being alone - especially now. He would deal with it in the morning.

Izaya dragged his feet towards his room, leaving his sister to unpack her things.

He crawled under his covers, not bothering to change into his nightwear. He hugged tightly onto his pillow and brought his knees to his chest. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling so helpless.

He was Izaya Orihara. He wasn't suppose to hurt like this. He was always the strong one, nothing ever fazed him. He couldn't figure out why Shizuo marrying Mairu hurt him so deeply.

He jumped as he felt a body move behind him, and slender arms wrap around his waist. "Kururi?" He questioned, though he didn't pull away.

"You don't have to be strong tonight Onii-chan." She said in a small voice. Kururi seemed to be the only one who knew him well enough to know - or even care for that matter - when he was ever upset.

Izaya leaned into his sister, truly grateful that Kururi was there and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I think there's something wrong with the Flea." Shizuo growled, grinding his cigarette in between his teeth.

Celty Sturluson slumped herself on the bench beside he friend and began typing on her PDA before the device was shoved in his face.

_[What do you mean?]_

Shizuo leaned his head back, unable to hide the embarrassed blush on his face at the _'date' _that he and Izaya had been on - though there was no way he would tell the leather clad Dullahan anything about that. "He's just been acting...different."

_[?]_

Shizuo sighed. It was hard to explain. The way Izaya was when he had went to meet him. He didn't seem right. "I don't know, maybe I'm imagining things."

The Dullahan nodded before she began typing again.

_ [Did you get him to come to the wedding?]_

Shizuo growled. "What do you think? The flea is as stubborn as ever."

_[Well Izaya, is Izaya.]_

Shizuo smiled at that. It was true. Izaya was definitely unique, annoying, but unique. "Mairu wants him there. I don't get why though. He'll just ruin everything."

Celty made a motion that could have been a sigh and began typing on her PDA.

_[Are you sure? I mean Mairu's his sister. It must be hard to give her up to you.]_

Shizuo thought for a second. He hadn't thought about it that way. Mairu _was_ Izaya's baby sister. He could only imagine how hard it would be to see his little brother get married. It was hard enough to see him as little as they did.

_[Talk to him.]_ Celty added.

Shizuo nodded, as Celty straddled her motorcycle.

_[I'll see you later Shizuo.]_

Shizuo waved as she sped off. He wasn't looking forward to his talk with the Flea.

* * *

Izaya woke up to the smell of syrup and dragged himself out of bed and to the kitchen where his sister stood over the stove, frying what he assumed was pancakes in a pan.

He walked behind Kururi stretching. "What are you doing Kururi?" The brunette looked up at him and smiled.

"Breakfast." She said plainly, licking syrup from her fingers. "Are you feeling better today Onii-chan?"

He laughed, grinning as honestly as he could. "Of course~" He cooed, flailing his arms in exaggeration. Izaya smiled, grabbing a pancake from the plate and bouncing his way to his computer. He slumped on the chair, in an obviously better mood than the night before and went right to work. Izaya may have been upset about Shizuo, but there was no way he was going to let his work suffer because of it.

A loud ring interrupted his thoughts and he found himself sighing as he reached out to answer it. Hearing Kururi humming softly in the kitchen, he put the receiver to his ear.

"Izaya Orihara speaking~" He cooed in his favourite sing-song voice.

He frowned at the response. "Shizuo?"

* * *

**A.N~ Shizuo is very, very slow.**

**Please review~ :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N~ I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll see if I can get the next chapter up some time today.**

**Thanks for all the reviews~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What do you want Shizu-chan? Calling me over and over won't make me want to come any more than I do."

Shizuo ground his teeth at Izaya's - dare he say - charming voice, and crushed his cigarette between his fingers. "You're annoying." He said, almost routinely, leaning his back against his kitchen wall.

Izaya's laugh rung in his ears, and the thought of his devious smile was enough to enrage the ex-bartender, but Mairu was sleeping in the next room and he didn't want to wake her. "What do you want Shizu-chan?" He finally asked.

Shizuo sighed at the degrading nickname. "I want to talk." The annoyance was apparent in his voice.

Izaya giggled over the phone. "Oh~ Does Shizu-chan miss me already~?" Shizuo could imagine the mocking flirtatious smile on the flea's face as he said that.

"Shut up, that's not what it's about." The ex-bartender said, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Of course it isn't." The informant said, almost losing the devious undertone of his voice. Shizuo raised a brow at this. "You wan't me to come to the wedding." He said plainly.

"Of course." Shizuo said, slightly thrown off by the flea's voice. "Look, I just want to talk."

"We're talking now." Shizuo could almost hear the grin that ws probably plastered on the flea's face in his voice.

"Not what I meant."

"I know." Izaya said suddenly. "Meet me at my apartment in an hour." He giggled again. "You should know where it is."

"Alri-"

Shizuo was cut off as the line went dead. "Stupid Flea." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he prepared for his meeting with Izaya.

* * *

Izaya's apartment is big.

Shizuo looked down the hallway that led to the flea's door, with his jaw opened. It was hard to believe that the vermin had enough money to stay at a place like this.

He shook the thought from his mind and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door swung opened, revealing a petite girl with short brunette hair. She looked up at him with crimson eyes with a smile that resembled Mairu. "Morning Shizuo."

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah, hi. Where's the Flea?"

"Eh? Shizu-chan is so mean! And I even invited you to my house." Shizuo looked over Kururi's head at the bouncing idiot behind her.

He rolled his eyes, pushing past Kururi who pouted as he let himself in.

"So what did you want to talk about Shizu-chan? I'm very busy." He smiled, sitting on his sofa with his legs crossed as if this were a business meeting instead of a talk with his most hated enemy.

"I want to talk about the wedding."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "We already talked. I said I was going to think about it."

"Have you?" Shizuo asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not going."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"Why does it matter if I come?"

Kururi sat beside Izaya as the two began yelling back and forth.

"Mairu wants you there, doesn't your sister asking you to come to her _wedding_ mean anything to you?"

Izaya thought for a second. "Not as much as you would think."

"Flea!"

"Brute!"

Shizuo growled grabbing the steel coffee table in front of him and lifting it over his head. "Izaya!"

Izaya didn't make a move to budge as Shizuo moved to thow the table, only for him to be stopped by a sharp poke to the ribs.

"Shizuo." Kururi warned. Shizuo sighed, dropping the table.

"Now," she started, grabbing Izaya's hand and pulling him up. "You two are going to play nice." She pulled Izaya along and grabbed Shizuo's hand in her other hand. "Stop fighting."

Izaya's fingers touched his and Shizuo couldn't look away from the crimson irises staring up at him. Kururi and Mairu shared the same eyes, but Izaya's were so much more different. There was a depth to them that seemed insane and almost sad sometimes.

He stared down at the informant, noting the pink blush forming on his face before he yanked his hand away, and ran to his room. "Get out of my house Shizuo," he called behind him before he slammed the door.

Shizuo just stood there, wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

**A.N~ Review please~ **


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N~ Sorry this chapter took so long. I was getting things ready for mother's day. I made my mommy a card :3**

**Also thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

His heart was beating erratically in his chest as Izaya pushed himself to the corner of his bed. He wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

What had happened? He asked himself, trying to slow his breathing. The feeling he had in his chest when Shizuo touched him. It was amazing, so foreign, but perfect.

The informant sighed heavily, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears. The thought of Shizuo with Mairu hurt him so much more now.

Who was Shizuo to force him through the pain of seeing him marry Mairu? It didn't seem fair.

He felt his entire body shake, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. A part of him wanted to hide in his room for the rest of his life, but another part of him wanted nothing more that to chase down Shizuo and tell him exactly why he didn't want to go to his wedding.

The pain was unbearable.

"Stupid Shizu-chan." He breathed, his eyes stinging more.

"Izaya?" The informant in question looked up as Kururi invited herself into his room. "Izaya are you okay?"

She crawled onto the bed after him, and pulled his shaking body into her, so he was half laying on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Mairu and Shizuo aren't even a cute couple." She reassured him smiling.

Izaya closed his eyes tight, trying to block the image of Mairu and Shizuo from his mind. He wished he could have turned around and bounced back from this ordeal like he would have done any other time. But he couldn't find the words that would make this better.

The way Shizuo had looked at him.

What was that?

Izaya curled closer to his sister as questions flooded his mind.

"Don't worry Izaya," Kururi said, slightly taken back by her brother's reaction. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

Shizuo was confused.

He made his way out of Izaya's apartment, confused about what had happened. He recalled the look on Izaya's face and couldn't help but smile. The Flea was kind of cute, he had to admit it.

He shook the thought from his mind. Of course the only reason he thought the Flea looked cute was because he looked like his sister, Shizuo told himself.

He sighed, making his way down the street with a cigarette between his teeth.

"Stupid Flea," he muttered as he made his was home.

* * *

Shizuo opened the door to his apartment to see his future wife beaming. "Shizuo, you're home already?" She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Shizuo smiled at Mairu's excitement and pulled her into a tight embrace, pulling away only to place a loving kiss on her lips. "I just went over to meet a friend." He nearly laughed refering to that flea as a friend but managed to keep a straight face.

"I finally reserved the place I was telling you about." She beamed.

Shizuo though for a second, not sure of what she was talking about until she sighed, shoving a panflet in his face featuring a smiling bride and groom in what looked like a banquet decorated with white table clothes and gold and yellow flowers.

Shizuo furrowed his brow as he stared at the groom. He looked like the perfect soon-to-be-husband, holding his wife's waist, smiling as if she were the only woman he'd ever loved. He wondered if he could be that for Mairu. Could he be the man she wanted him to be. He was a monster. Monsters aren't quiet and perfect and neat like this man in the picture.

He shook the thought from his mind, smiling at his fiance. "That's great." He said smiling.

She giggled, pushing him on the sofa and climbing in his lap. "It's perfect. They said it should be ready by next month."

"Next month?" To be honest, the thought scared him. How could he be the man that Mairu wanted, and desperately needed?

She nodded her head vigorously. "I just wish Izaya could be there. I wanted him to walk me down the isle."

Izaya's eyes flashed in Shizuo's eyes, a thought that he shook from his mind. "I doubt he's coming Mairu."

Mairu looked up at Shizuo with pleading eyes. "Please Shizuo. He'll listen to you."

The thought was laughable. "He hates me Mairu."

She laughed. "Yeah, but you interest him. He's more likely to listen to you."

Shizuo thought for a second. "I'll try for you Mairu." He said, kissing his fiance gently. "I'll try for you."

Shizuo wondered for the first time, if this was truly what he wanted.

* * *

**A.N~ There's a new pretty blue button for the review button...so press it :3 **

**Yes, short chapter. Sorry ^^;**

**x3 please review~ I'll update tomorrow (or I guess later today since it's like 2:30AM where I am)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed~ Sorry this one is late (I've actually been updating every day which is actually surprising for me xD) I kind of had writer's block.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Izaya stared down at his cell phone, his finger grazing over the _'talk'_ button before it was snapped closed once again, only to repeat the process.

He found Shizuo's number again, staring at the number - he by now had memorized. Only a few days had past since the incident and Shizuo's plans to convince him to come to the wedding had all stopped. Izaya had begun to miss Shizuo's futile attempts.

Kururi sat on the sofa, watching Izaya as he continued to stare at his phone. It was obvious how Izaya felt about Shizuo - though of course Izaya was far too proud to admit he had any kind of feelings for Shizuo out loud, it was an unspoken fact - which was why the moment she heard about Mairu's engagement to the blonde she had rushed to Izaya's side.

She watched for another few minuets as Izaya struggled with his urge to call the blonde before she stood up.

Izaya stared up at her as she made her way towards him until she was staring down at him from his seat on his computer chair. "What do you want?"

Kururi held out her hand and snatched the phone from Izaya's hand before pressing _'talk'_ and handing the phone back.

Izaya stared wide-eyed at what his sister had done, feeling his heart tighten when the ex-bartender's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Izaya?"

Izaya's voice froze. He didn't know what to say. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as Shizuo continued to call his name.

"Oi, flea, this isn't funny."

Izaya felt his voice waver when he finally answered. "Oh? Did I accidentally call you Shizu-chan?"

He could hear Shizuo's annoyance as he answered. "What do you want flea?"

Izaya was quiet for a second, not sure of what to say. He glared at his sister before answering. "I can't call to say hello?"

"No, you can't. You don't call unless you have something to piss me off with."

Izaya pouted. "Shizu-chan thinks so little of me." He found himself spinning in his chair, content that even though Mairu and Shizuo were getting married, he still had this with the brute.

"You're annoying."

Izaya smiled. "Eh? Shizu-chan is so mean to me when I just called to say hello."

"Look, Izaya as much as I would love to sit here and go back and forth with you, I can't." His voice hesitated for a moment. "The wedding's in a month. Come if you want to. I'm not going to beg you to come."

Izaya's smile wavered as the line went dead.

He quickly shut his phone and tossed it to the corner of his desk.

"Izaya, let me talk to him," Kururi started, reaching out to comfort her brother.

Izaya slapped her hand away, and shot up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Izaya where are you going?"

Her question fell on deaf ears as the door slammed closed behind him.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Shizuo looked up at his little brother Kasuka and scoffed. "No one," Shizuo lied, stuffing his cellphone into his pocket. Kasuka made a face, obviously not believing Shizuo for a second, but chose to let it go.

"I never thought I would see the day you would get married."

He growled, slightly offended. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

Kasuka's face remained stoic as he put his cup of coffee to his lips. "I just didn't think you really had time for women. You've never really had a girlfriend before either."

Shizuo attempted to read his brother's expression, unable to see past the dark sun glasses he wore on his thin face. "I just never thought someone like Mairu was your type."

Shizuo simply stared at his cup, his eyes avoiding his brother's hidden ones. "I don't have a type," was the answer he finally decided on. "Besides, Mairu is special. She's not like everyone else."

Kasuka raised a brow. "I just always thought you would end up with someone who can handle someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said Shizuo, hissing, looking back at his brother.

Kasuka waved off Shizuo's anger with a movement of his hand. "Calm down Shizuo. Besides your strength, we both know you're not the easiest person to deal with." If it were anyone else saying it, Shizuo would have thrown something heavy at them, but seeing as it was his brother, he decided to breathe through his anger and began tapping his fingers on the table where they sat.

"If anyone can 'deal with me' It would be Mairu."

Kasuka shrugged, taking another drink of his coffee. "You think?"

Shizuo ground his teeth together, and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. Everyone was begining to piss him off, he growled to himself and began tapping the table harder, leaving visible indents in the metal.

"I'm just joking Shizuo," Kasuka reassured him smiling. "I'm sure you'll be happy."

Shizuo sighed, finding it hard to stay mad at his little brother.

"Have you told _him_ about your marriage?"

Shizuo's hands stilled at the mention of the Flea. "Yeah he knows."

"I suppose Izaya will stop bugging you from now on, since you're getting married." he questioned, leaning back in his chair.

Shizuo scoffed. "I doubt it, that Flea doesn't know when to roll over and die."

Kasuka shrugged. "Well you _are_ marrying his sister Shizuo. You two are going to have to get along eventually."

Shizuo thought for a second. It was true. Though it was hard to imagine a life without Izaya's stupid plots against him.

"I have to go Shizuo," he started. "Thank you for lunch." He pulled money out of his wallet and dropped it on the table. "I'll make sure my schedule is cleared for your wedding."

"Kasuka wait." Shizuo reached out as two body guards rushed his brother into his car and drove off.

Shizuo sighed, flipping his phone opened. He looked through his contacts until the name _'Flea'_ appeared.

He hesitated for a second before snapping his phone closed again.

* * *

Shizuo made his was home, kicking up puddles as he tredded on. Somewhere along the way home, it had began to rain, and Shizuo was not in the mood to deal with it.

He pulled a cigarette out of his cigarette box, and began patting himself down, looking for a lighter. He growled in defeat before shoving his cigarette box back inside his pocket. He sighed deciding the he left his lighter back at the restraunt.

He slumped his shoulders, grinding his unlighted cigarette between his teeth and wondered for the first time if he had been too cruel to the Flea.

He sighed angrily. He needed a cigarette.

He closed his eyes, remembering Izaya's menacing grin, which sometimes seemed almost genuine. He remembered back to the night when Izaya had looked up at him with a flustered face, and what seemed like pain in his crimson eyes. "Stupid Flea's finally made me crazy." He decided. It was the only explanation to why Izaya seemed to always be on his mind as of lately.

He looked up when he was finally at his apartment and stopped in his tracks. His eyes gazed over to the man curled into himself at the curb of his building. His body was hunched over as rain poured down on his black coat.

"Izaya?"

* * *

**A.N~ I would just like to wish any mother who reads this (I doubt there are any but still) a happy mother's day. And for the rest of you, I hope you have a great mother's day with what ever you are (or aren't) planning.**

**Anyways, the story is going to get more...interesting next chapter xD**

**Please review~**

****edit****

**for the next chapter, you might have to put the 9 into the url manually for now. I'm assuming it will be fixed soon, but just in case.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N~ Holy crap finally xD I had some serious writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shizuo walked to Izaya's side, not sure what to do about the informant. "Izaya?" He called again. This time Izaya looked up, almost pleadingly at him.

"Shizu-chan..?" He asked, wiping his eyes with the edge of his sleeve and smiled. "I was hoping you would be the one to find me and not Mairu."

He looked up at him with his arms wrapped securly around himself. "I just had to talk to you. But no one was home."

Shizuo stared at him in complete shock, not sure whether or not to believe this act. He made his way to Izaya and sighed. "Come on, it's pouring out here."

Izaya looked up at him and nodded vigorously before stumbling up. He followed Shizuo up to his apartment, following close behind.

Shizuo opened the door to his apartment, and held the door open for Izaya to walk into. Izaya kicked off his shoes and peeled off his soaking jacket before turning to Shizuo, dripping from head to toe. The ex-bartender's eyes travelled down the flea's body to where black clothes clung tightly to soft pale skin. He shook the thought from his mind. What was he thinking? It was the Flea for god's sake!

Shizuo simply turned away from him. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Izaya nodded, and made his way to Shizuo's room.

This was the first time he had ever seen the flea this quiet. To be honest, he didn't like it at all. This wasn't the Izaya he knew. The Izaya he knew wouldn't know when to shut up. He would be hopping up and down around his house, finding something to do to make his life miserable.

He knew something must have happened to the flea to make him act like this, and Shizuo was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

Izaya pulled the hefty sweater over his head, pouting at the way and dangled at the arms. He sighed, rolling the sleeves up before doing the same to the legs of the pants.

He opened the door to Shizuo's room, and quietly tip-toed his way to the living room where Shizuo was waiting.

Shizuo looked at him, with a look of acceptance and -what he assumed was - a pleasant tint to his cheeks, before turning away.

Izaya smiled at this and moved to sit beside Shizuo.

Shizuo shifted further away and handed the informant a cup. "Tea," he stated, before turning away again. "It'll help you warm up."

Izaya smiled graciously and accepted the cup. Shizuo stood up and began rummaging his house for something, until he pulled out a small yellow lighter. He pulled out a fresh cigarette from the box - seeing as the one in his mouth was soaked by then - and lit it. He puffed smoke into the air before sitting back on the couch.

"Why were you waiting?" Shizuo finally asked.

Izaya lifted the cup of tea to his lips, but didn't drink it, simply allowing the steam to warm him before he answered. "I don't really know. After you hung up on me, I had to see you."

Shizuo sighed. "Why didn't you just call back if you wanted to talk to me?"

Izaya stared down at the cup in his hands. "I didn't think to. I wanted to see you."

Shizuo was slightly taken back by the answer, and looked away. "Well it was stupid. I hope you get sick, stupid flea."

Izaya sighed, leaning his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "Don't push me away. Not yet."

Shizuo froze as the flea linked his arms around his. The ex-bartender was in near shock, wondering where the hell his Flea had gone off to.

"Shizu-can is stupid, but he's warm." Izaya giggled.

Shizuo sighed. At least he didn't change completely. "That's not my name, Flea." he growled, puffing more smoke into the air.

Izaya coughed lightly from the smoke and began swatting at the air around him. "That smells disgusting." He said, crinkling his nose is distaste.

Shizuo smiled deviously and blew more smoke towards the informant, who pouted in a way that was _almost_ cute. "Shizu-chan," he warned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

Shizuo glared. "Hey, give that back."

Izaya beamed. "Say sorry first Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo growled, giving up sighed in Izaya's direction. "You piss me off."

The informant smiled again. "I know," he said, dropping the cigarette in his tea, before setting it aside.

Shizuo sighed. "What do you want Izaya? You came here, now what?"

Izaya thought for a second. He hadn't really thought about that. He just wanted to see Shizuo. Did he really need a reason?

Izaya simply shrugged.

Shizuo sighed, deciding that he wouldn't be getting rid of the flea any time soon.

"Hey Shizuo," Izaya started. "When did you first meet Mairu?"

Shizuo blinked his eyes at the question, but found no point in avoiding it. He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. Before I knew you, or how annoying you were." He said the last part with a growl, causing Izaya to giggle.

"Do I really make Shizu-chan that mad~?"

Shizuo ignored his teasing tone. "I met her while she was doing something really stupid. I would have hit her if she didn't seem so upset."

Izaya nodded his head vigorously as if he cared what Shizuo was talking about - which he really didn't, he could care less how Shizuo had met his sister, but he _did_ like the way Shizuo smiled as he talked.

"She was so much more different then most people. Just the way she smiled was different - kind of annoying, but different."

Izaya beamed. "Oh~? I didn't know Shizu-chan was such a romantic~"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the flea and shoved him roughly off of his arm, causing Izaya to pout disappointingly at Shizuo. "I never got her name back then, but I guess... I could tell." He smiled. "Then I saw her, and I knew I found her again."

Izaya pouted as he continued his story. "_'Because no one can love a monster,'_ that's what she said." He smiled leaning his head back, remembering the raven haired beauty from his memory hiding under the slide. "She was a lot like me. I couldn't stop thinking about her."

Izaya raised a brow at that. "Where did you meet her?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at Izaya's question. "At the park. The one you took me to before." Izaya felt his heart clench at the answer. Shizuo remembered that time? Izaya felt tears brimming at his eyes. Shizuo really was an idiot.

"It's the one good thing that came from me meeting you," he said with a sneer. "Though it's a stroke of bad luck that you happened to be Mairu's brother."

Izaya brought the end of his sleeves to his eyes, shocked to find tears for the first time. _Monsters don't cry,_ he reminded himself. _So why am I crying now?_

"She was really amazing and-" Shizuo glanced to where Izaya was sitting - he had been uncharacteristically quiet - and his eyes widened in shock. "Izaya? Are you crying?"

Izaya felt shock over ride his body. _'Get away'_ It seemed to be screaming. _'Don't let him see how hurt you are.'_

Izaya shot up and ran to the door, only to be stopped by rough hands on his shirt. "Stop running!" Shizuo pulled on the informant's shirt and slammed him into the wall, pinning him down. "You come over here saying you want to see me, then you try to run for no reason! What's your problem!"

Izaya began to shake as tears flooded his eyes. He wanted to get away, he wanted to go home. It was stupid to come to his house. "Let go Shizuo!" He snapped, only to be shook again.

"No! Tell me why you keep running!"

Izaya shrunk back, staring up at Shizuo's hazel eyes in fear. Not in fear of him, but in fear of how much he was beginning to realize that he needed this man.

"Just tell me why you-"

Shizuo's words were cut off as he felt lips cover his own. His eyes widened in shock when he felt small hands pull at his shirt, drawing him closer.

Izaya pulled away suddenly, his eyes widening in shock. "Sh-Shizu-chan, I-I..."

"Shizuo~ I'm home~"

Both boys turned to the side, Shizuo pulling as far away from Izaya as his legs would take him. "Mairu." He greeted his wife, pulling her into a tight hug, and kissing her as if to rid himself of the memory of the sudden kiss.

"Izaya?" She turned to her brother and smiled, raising her brow at the clothes that seemed far too big. "What are you doing here?"

"U-Uh, he was just-" Shizuo started, not sure what to say. He was a horrible liar.

"I was just leaving." Izaya said quickly, cutting Shizuo off and storming out of the apartment.

Izaya ran down the hall, feeling his body wrench from the force of his tears.

* * *

**A.N~ In case you didn't catch on, Shizuo remembers the time he met Izaya at the park (the prologue thing) but he thinks it was Mairu (because Izaya had longer hair back then). I'm pretty sure one person already guessed that it was going to happen xD... so yes... **

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't think the story will be much longer. Just a few more chapters and an epilogue. :D so proud of myself, I don't think I've ever finished a story before.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Shizu-can is an idiot!"

Kururi and Namie jumped as the door slammed opened, revealing a flustered Izaya. "Stupid Brute," he cursed slamming the door behind him. "Stupid Neanderthal."

"What's wrong?" Kururi asked, confused. Namie simply ignored the informant as quickly as he came and returned back to her work.

"Nothing, " Izaya reassured his sister with a devious smile. "Maybe I should just hit Shizu-chan with a bigger truck." He pouted, leaning back on the sofa. "Though with my luck when it comes to the brute, he probably wont die."

Kururi raised a brow. Shizuo obviously did something to upset her brother. "Did Shizuo do something?" She asked finally.

"Of course he did something. It's Shziuo." Izaya began, pacing back and forth. "The idiot annoys me."

Kururi studied her brother and asked, "are those Shizuo's clothes?"

Izaya looked down at his clothes before shooting a deathly glare in his sister's direction. "No," he snapped, storming into his room and slamming the door.

Kururi blinked her eyes in confusion, wondering what Shizuo could have done.

* * *

Shizuo couldn't sleep, his mind replaying what had happened between him and Izaya a few days prior. He walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, trying to figure out what the kiss could have meant.

_Izaya's messing with me_, he told himself. It was the only explanation that made any sense. This was one of Izaya's stupid experiments.

He sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette before stomping it out on the cold ground beneath him. "That flea is just trying to confuse me," he muttered to himself.

He growled dangerously as he stormed through the streets with his hands shove in his pockets. No matter how hard Shizuo tried, he couldn't get the louse out of his mind.

He didn't like the Izaya he had invited into his apartment that day, depressed and dripping from sitting in the pouring rain - not that he even liked Izaya to begin with. The Izaya he knew was strong and annoyingly bubbly. Could his sudden change be another experiment as well? It seemed too strange, too foreign, to see Izaya so upset, he didn't like it.

Maybe he should check up on him, he thought. The only thing on his mind then was Izaya, he didn't even care to think about what he would do once he was there, though that wasn't important to him.

Shizuo picked up the pace as he neared Izaya's apartment and found himself rushing up the stairs to Izaya's floor.

He sighed wondering -only for a second - what the hell he was doing there.

* * *

Izaya rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed, adjusting his reading glasses as he examined the paper in front of him. His clients were growing tired of waiting due to his slacking - which he blamed _entirely_ on Shizuo - so the informant was forced to finish the remainder of his work over night. Though most of his work was finished, he regretted sending Namie home greatly.

He sighed in annoyance at the sudden knock on his door and rolled his eyes. "Go away~ I'm too busy to care about what you want~" he called from his chair in his sing-song voice.

His annoyance built as the knocking became louder and significantly more annoying. He sighed, pushing himself off of the chair, an obvious glare of impatience on his face. If he was lucky, the person would get scared and run away.

As the door flew open, Izaya's glare dropped and was replaced bya look of shock and anger. "What are you doing here Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

"Did you forget how to talk Shizu-chan? You're more stupid than I though," he rolled his eyes at the silence that followed. "Look, I have work to do, so if you're just going to stare at me with that stupid look on your face, at least let me finish my work while you do it."

Izaya moved to let Shizuo in and skipped to his desk. He would be lying if he said Shizuo showing up at his door didn't fill him with hope, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up either.

He sat back on his chair and returned to work, though that proved impossible with the feeling of eyes on the back of his head.

Shizuo had never felt so stupid in his life. He watched in silence as Izaya returned to his work, typing away at the computer and jotting things down on a note pad, leaving yellow stickies skewed across the page.

Izaya looked kind of cute when he was working. His eyes darted across papers as he pushed his reading glasses further up his nose.

Shizuo sighed, he wished he knew what to say to Izaya, but anything that came to mind sounded too stupid to him - and if it sounded stupid to _him_ Izaya would have no problem laughing at him and calling him out on it.

After what seemed like hours of silence - though it was only a few minuets - Shizuo cleared his throat, getting the informant's attention. "May I help you Shizu-chan?" he asked, raising a brow.

Shizuo turned his eyes away from the informant, and took the sunglasses from his eyes. "Do you need help?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo giving him a strange look, followed by a soft smile, that left a pink tint on the ex-bartender's face. "Hm, well I could give you something simple. I don't want Shizu-chan's head to explode." He smiled, handing him a stack of paper. "Just sort these by name."

Shizuo nodded, grabbing the paper's from his hand and setting them on the coffee table where he began sorting. He glance at Izaya as they worked in silence for what seemed like forever until Izaya finally stretched and cooed, "Done~"

He spun in his chair and looked back to Shizuo who finished sorting and handed Izaya the papers. Izaya beamed. "Eh~? Shizu-chan is a good secretary~ Maybe I can finally fire Namie~?"

Shizuo scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as Izaya fell onto the sofa, smiling at the ex-bartender.

Shizuo walked over to the informant, looking down at him with an intense stare. "I wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago."

Izaya sighed, he knew this was coming. "Just go home to your wife Shizuo."

Shizuo pouted. "I just want to know why." He felt his fist clench as he spoke. "Don't I deserve to at least know that?"

Izaya scoffed. "You don't. Get out of my house Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled, annoyed. "What do you want me to do Izaya? I don't know why you're always so upset."

Izaya looked up as if he was thinking and smiled. "I want you," he started. "To turn around and walk to the door," Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya continued. "When you're at the door, slam your head repeatedly on the door knob."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. The flea really did piss him off. He turned around, ready to storm out of the house when a hand gripped his shirt.

"Wait." Izaya started. "Maybe...I really don't hate you that much."

* * *

**A.N~ aaaaaaaaaaaaand CLIFFHANGER :D**

**Meh, I've been having trouble writing the last couple of chapters. So don't be mad if the next chapter is late.**

**So I hope you like it, review please~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N~ Sorry for the wait guys. I had a lot of school work, then my internet cut out, then I wrote half of the chapter but my computer shut down so I had to restart it.**

**Meh.**

**Someone somewhere didn't want me to post this apparently well it's here anyways.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed... and Shizuo is still stupid in this chapter xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Wait." Izaya started. "Maybe...I really don't hate you that much."

Izaya felt his grip on Shizuo's shirt tighten before allowing his hand to release and slide down the ex bartender's arm.

"I don't know why I said that," he said, almost desperately, afraid of the repercussions of what he had just said. "I think Shizu-chan is making me crazy," he said with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "I really...don't."

The informant looked up at Shizuo with wide eyes, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"Izaya." Shizuo started stepping closer to the informant while he stepped back, unsure of what to do. Shizuo would kill him for sure. He would kill him for his feelings.

Izaya looked around for somewhere to run, finding no opening. He could call for Kururi, but there was no way she would be able to help him.

Izaya back up to the couch and fell back onto it, as Shizuo approached slowly. He closed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow that would surly be the end of the informant, only to feel something warm press against his cheek.

He opened up one eye and locked eyes with hazel irises hovering over him. Had Shizuo just kissed him?

"Shizu-chan?" He asked, his face growing hot as Shizuo's hot breath caressed his pale cheek. "Did you just-"

His words were cut off by warm lips on his. He couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed so surreal.

Izaya smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him down onto the couch. Their breath mingled as they kissed, only pulling away for air for short seconds before their lips connected again, and again. Izaya blushed as he was pulled roughly onto Shizuo's lap. The ex bartender held tightly onto his waist while his own arms were holding himself up on the back of the couch on either side of Shizuo's head.

He smiled, kissing him again quickly before pulling away again. "Does this mean Shizu-chan doesn't hate me either~?"

Shizuo grinned, pulling Izaya into another heated kiss. "Shut up flea, you're cuter when you don't talk."

Izaya looked down at his monster and smiled.

* * *

Shizuo woke up with a dreadful feeling in his gut. What had he done?

He looked next to him at the body draped over him. Short raven hair tickled his skin and he found his hand running through it. What was he doing?

_'I have a fiance. We're getting married in a few weeks.'_

He reminded himself, and that was all the motivation he needed to crawl out of the informant's bed. He looked over to the flea who barely stirred when he left the bed and sighed. Why had he done it? He couldn't figure out what had possessed him that night, but it was too late to take it back now.

He turned away from the sleeping raven, and began quickly dressing himself. He looked over to the bed as he was buttoning the last button on his vest to find the informant looking at him with a pleasant smile.

"Morning Shizu-chan~" He grinned mockingly. "I would tell you to make us some breakfast, but I think you would burn my kitchen down."

Shizuo kept his face stoic, he couldn't let the flea see any weakness on his face as he said this. "Look Izaya. What happened last night... it was an accident." Shizuo felt a strange pain in his stomach as the smile on Izaya's face dropped. "I'm getting married Izaya. I don't know why the hell I did what I did, but I'm still going to marry Mairu."

He turned away as Izaya'a hand went up to cover his face. _'Was he crying.'_

"Look, Izaya, I'm sorry. Let's just...keep this between us."

Izaya nodded slowly, allowing Shizuo to quietly walk out of the room. Shizuo looked back as the door shut on the informant.

Shizuo made his way out of the house, feeling the ripping pain in his chest intensify as he made his way home.

* * *

Izaya felt stupid. Used. Abandoned.

He wouldn't let himself cry. He rubbed his eyes feverishly, feeling a familiar sting as the skin around his eyes turned red. Shizuo had used him, then left. He felt his anger grow the more he thought about it.

He got up, and dressed himself before he dragged himself out of his room and back to his work station.

"Izaya~"

Izaya looked up to his sister Kururi as she bounced over to him. "I just saw Shizuo leave~ What happened~?" He felt his eyes burn at his sister's questions so he chose to ignore her.

Kururi blinked her eyes at her brother's reaction, deciding that whatever had happened wasn't good. She looked into Izaya's vacant eyes and frowned. Shizuo really was stupid.

Izaya made his way to his desk and sat in his chair, staring out at his city, feeling none of his usual joy. He turned back to his work, looking though the files that he had asked Shizuo to organize for him. He sighed. Shizuo was really stupid. He would have to organize them again later.

Izaya felt anger grip him, as his mind wander to Shizuo. _'I don't care anymore.'_ Izaya told himself, not completely believing what he was saying. _'I don't care about Shizuo Heiwajima.'_

* * *

**A.N~ I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to post again tomorrow. Just a few more chapters :D. See you guys next time~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N~ Finally! Yeah, the wedding will be in the next chapter. I don't want to drag this on for too long, so just about 2 more chapters and I'm done xD \(o3o)/ YAY~!**

**I don't like this chapter...but meh. D: sorry for the crap.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Three Weeks later..._

Mairu looked at herself in the tall mirror and spun,letting her dress swirl around her. She laughed lightly and turned to her sister who had been sitting listlessly. "What do you think?" She beamed to her.

Kururi shrugged, not sure what her sister wanted her to say. She looked her up and down before saying; "You look nice."

Mairu grinned, content with her answer and spun again. "I can't wait. Only a few days away." Kururi smiled, she was truly happy for her sister, but she couldn't let herself accept that it was Shizuo Mairu was going to marry. It wasn't right - and not completely because she knew how Izaya felt either - she knew Shizuo and Mairu couldn't be happy for too long.

She looked up at her sister as she adjusted her dress. "Are you sure about this Mairu?" She asked worried.

Mairu turned around to face her sister and raised a brow. "Of course I'm sure, I love Shizuo, and he treats me so well."

Kururi nodded slowly. "Will you be staying in Ikebukuro?"

Mairu looked behind her and shrugged. "I don't really want to, But Shizuo doesn't want to leave."

She nodded again, sitting up. "You should... leave I mean. There's no point in staying in Ikebukuro."

Mairu blinked her eyes and turned to face Kururi. "Why?"

Kururi turned away from her sister, the broken face of her brother etched in her memory.

* * *

Shizuo didn't want to be here.

His bachelor party.

He sighed as he stared around the room at the body's dancing and writhing together. None of this was his thing at all. He would have rather stayed at home with Mairu until the wedding but Shinra and Celty had convinced him that he needed to get out before the wedding, so he reluctantly complied.

He sat at the table, across from his friends, absolutely bored out his mind.

The Dullahan across the table began tying away at her PDA before the device was shoved in his face. _[What's wrong?]_ it said, and Shizuo smiled at his friend's concern.

Shizuo shrugged. "Just not in the mood for all of this."

Celty nodded understandingly.

Of course he wasn't in the mood. The guilt of what he had done with Izaya still ate away at him. He had betrayed Mairu, and he couldn't figure out why he had done it. It wasn't like him to do that to someone. _Especially_ with Izaya.

It didn't seem right.

He felt disgusted with what had happened, when he thought about what he did, the familiar sting in his heart would return.

"Do you want to head home early Shizuo?" Shizuo looked up to his boss Tom staring down at him. "You don't seem too good."

Shizuo shrugged, smiling up at his friends. "I really should get back to Mairu."

They all nodded. Any other day they would have forced Shizuo to stay but there seemed to be something wrong with him in the last couple of days, so they decided it wouldn't be the best thing.

Shizuo stood up from his seat and turned to his friends. "There's no point in ruining it for everyone. You guys have fun." He called over his shoulder as he left the bar.

He lit a cigarette and shoved his hands in his pocket as he made his way home.

He didn't like the feeling he had when he thought about Izaya. The crippling pain. He sighed, looking up to the sky, Izaya's crimson eyes filling his vision. He frowned deciding the worst part of it was, he wasn't sure if he was hurt over his betrayal of Mairu, or Izaya.

* * *

_Two days later..._

"Izaya, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

Izaya looked up at his sister and shook his head. "Just go, I'm fine."

The informant looked out towards his city, feeling nothing. Not laughter, or joy, or sadness, or anger.

Just.

Nothing.

The sun peaked over the horizon, it would be morning soon. The entire population of Ikebukuro would be up and moving soon. Most off to work, some, off to a beautiful wedding of his sister and his brute.

He looked at his sister, dressed in her light purple bride's maid dress. He smiled at her with half lidded eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Have fun Kururi," he reminded her, feeling a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Izaya..." Kururi walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and nearly jumped as she felt him return the affection. She smiled, pulling away and kissing the top of his head. "Namie's driving me to the wedding. Will you be okay here by yourself for a little while?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child Kururi."

Kururi nodded as she left her brother, hurt, and confused.

Izaya hated Shizuo, he decided. He wanted nothing to do with him or Mairu or their life together. He would leave Ikebukuro if he had to. He reminded himself, leaning his head down on the desk.

"Shizu-chan.." He all but whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

He closed his eyes tight, refusing to cry for the neanderthal anymore than he already had. The worst part of it was, he would give anything to see him again.

* * *

**A.N~ Review please~ I'll upload hopefully tommorrow. If I don't then sorry. But I'm sure the story will be done this week.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N~ Sorry the chapter took so long, writer's block again, then school work and what-not so I couldn't finish it. I actually really don't like this chapter, but ah well :O**

**Thank you to those who reviewed~!**

* * *

The house was too empty.

Izaya looked around the room and sighed. He leaned his head against the wall, Namie hadn't returned after dropping his sister off, so he assumed she would be staying for the wedding also.

He closed his eyes, envisioning the hazel eyes of his brute. His heart wrenched at the thought of Shizuo with his sister saying their vows. He sighed. He would leave Ikebukuro after the wedding, he decided. He wouldn't let himself be hurt by Shizuo anymore.

He sighed, looking out his window at his beloved city, before he smiled.

He walked over to his desk and quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper and folding it into his pocket.

"I think I still have time for one more experiment."

* * *

Shizuo pulled his tie tight around his neck and studied himself in the mirror. A groom suited for a bride, he decided, turning himself this way and that. He felt a twisting feeling in his stomach as he thought about it. He was just nervous, he reminded himself. He wanted this. He wanted Mairu. Shizuo nodded his head roughly. If he kept saying it, maybe he would believe it.

He sighed heavily, pulling out a cigarette from the box, and lighting it, before blowing smoke towards the mirror. He just hoped the horrible feeling he had in his stomach would disappear after the wedding.

His head whipped towards the door as a knock was heard. He sighed and made his way to the door before pulling it opened. "What do you want?" he snapped at the person behind it.

"It's just me." Shizuo looked down at Kururi and sighed, letting her in. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting Mairu ready?"

Kururi shrugged. "She's already dressed, just checking on the groom."

Shizuo nodded, butterflies twisting in his stomach. The wedding would be in a few more hours, and he wasn't ready. There was so much more he felt he needed to do, he just couldn't figure out what those things were. He sighed and slumped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"Shizuo, I wanted to talk to you about Izaya."

Shizuo let the cigarette in his mouth hang at his lips at the mention of Izaya's name. He leaned his head back, imagining the informant's crimson eyes and devious smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Izaya's bubbly personality and twisted mind that seemed to only find excitement in tormenting him. "What about him?" He asked.

"What happened the night you came over?" Kururi asked.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked up at Kururi, realization of what she was talking about kicking in. "U-Uh, nothing happened. Why?"

Kururi rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, but didn't want to pry. "Well what ever happened, Izaya hasn't been the same."

Shizuo looked away, an obvious look of regret and worry on his face. "The flea's probably just trying to be dramatic."

Kururi sighed. "When you and Mairu get married. I want you to move away from Ikebukuro."

Shizuo blinked his eyes. "Why the hell would I-?"

"I'm serious Shizuo!" Shizuo jumped back as Kururi snapped a him. "I'm trying to protect my brother." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "If you stay in Ikebukuro, It'll destroy him."

"Why would it?" Shizuo spat, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh come on Shizuo. I know you're not _that_ stupid." She frowned as she walked out of the room, letting the door click behind her.

* * *

Shizuo sighed, as he waited for his brother to appear in the door way to lead him out to the wedding, and his soon-to-be wife. The idea used to be intriguing, now it just terrified him.

He sighed, his mind running though everything that had happened since their engagement, before his mind wandered back to Izaya. He wondered what he thought about all of this. Why he didn't want him to marry, why did he kiss him? Why did Shizuo kiss him back? He slumped down in his chair, confused.

Izaya - even when he wasn't there - always found a way to mess with his mind.

He frowned, at the knock on the door, and felt his heart skip a beat. It was time to go. Time to marry Mairu - something he had been looking forward to until recently. "Come in" He called, exhausted.

His eyes widened as he turned his head to catch a glance of the raven haired informant entering the room.

"Don't worry," he started, "I wont be here long." Izaya smiled at him, causing Shizuo's heart to tighten. "I just came here to tell you I'm leaving."

Shizuo didn't know what to say, his mind was blank with Izaya so close.

Izaya smiled at Shizuo's lack of words and walked over to him until they were only a few inches apart and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'll miss my neanderthal." He said with a grin and looked up with a taunting smile.

Shizuo bit his lip. He wanted to tell Izaya to stay, and that he didn't want him to leave, but he didn't. He simply sat there, enjoying the feel of Izaya's breath on his neck.

Another sudden knock announced the arrival of Shizuo's brother. Shizuo felt fear rise in his stomach.

Izaya leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling away, slipping something that Shizuo couldn't see into his pocket. Izaya smiled at him and stepped away to open the door. Kasuka and Izaya shared an acknowledging glance before Izaya disappeared though the door frame. Shizuo watched him leave, regretting more than anything, that he didn't go after him.

* * *

Shizuo felt his palms shaking as he made his way to his assigned spot where he would wait for his bride, his heart was racing. He reached into his pocket remembering the item that Izaya had slipped into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it - he assumed it was Izaya's writing.

His fingers slid along the edges of the paper, as he read;

_[I wish you all the happiness in life...Even though that happiness isn't beside me_

_..._

_Just kidding~_

_Shizu-chan is stupid. Only an idiot would do something to hurt themselves. Remember?]_

He felt the paper slipping through his finger's nearly dropping the paper he held in his hand.

_"Idiot...Only an idiot would do this to themselves." _He remembered the words, as his mind travelled back to Izaya's crimson eyes.

His eyes shot up as realization hit him, examining the faces in the crowed. Izaya wasn't there. Izaya was gone.

The music started, sending Shizuo into a panic as he scanned the room again, spotting the informant slipping out of the back door.

He caught a glance of Mairu stepping out to begin her walk before he ran.

* * *

**A.N~ :O RUN AWAY GROOOOM~**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N~ I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long. I have so much homework! Exams are starting soon and I have a bunch of projects due, so I had no time. I really should be doing homework now, but I figured, I only have one chapter left. It seems cruel to make you guys wait.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

This wasn't an unusual sight for the inhabitants if Ikebukuro to see Shizuo Heiwajima sprinting down the street, his head whipping from side to side almost desperately, calling out the usual name.

"IZAYA!"

The ex-bartender in question rounded the corner and made his way to the informant's apartment and rammed his way thought the doors - refusing to wait for someone to let him in.

He took the stairs two as a time, his heart pounding in his chest. He was almost there, almost close to the informant he had sworn vengeance on only a few years ago.

He couldn't exactly pin point the time when the thought of Izaya leaving Ikebukuro would tear him apart like this, but he didn't care. All he knew was he wouldn't let Izaya get away from him that easily.

He ran down the hall, breaking down Izaya's door down, not even bothering to knock. "Izaya!" He called desperately, only to find the apartment empty. Shizuo froze in his place and stared at the empty desk before him. Izaya had taken his computer. The furniture was still in it's original place, but all of Izaya's work was gone and that was the important part. _Izaya_ was gone.

Shizuo made his way to the desk and slammed his hands down, shaking the table with the force and gritted his teeth. He had just ruined everything.

Mairu would never take him back after what he'd done - though to be honest, he didn't _want_ to go back - and Izaya was already gone.

He sighed sliding down to the floor, his hands still clasp tightly to the edge of the desk. He turned around, so that his back was rested against the desk and stared out through the shattered remains of the door. "Izaya..." He whispered to himself. "How could you just leave me like this?"

After what seemed like hours, he finally pulled himself off of the floor, and made his slow walk out of the abandoned apartment.

He stopped suddenly, hearing something crumple under his feet. He lifted his leg and found himself staring at a piece of paper folded neatly in half with the name _"Shizu-chan"_ printed on it. He cocked his brow. The note must have been on the door before Shizuo had knocked it down.

He sighed, grabbing the piece of paper and opening it. He bit his lip as he noticed the familiar writting of his ex- arch nemesis;

_ "You won't have to deal with me anymore Shizuo. Not anymore. It wasn't my intention to ruin your wedding, but you can imagine I'm quite pleased by how everything turned out. :P Just a little pay back for what you did to me._

_ Tell Kuriri she can stay here if she wants. Everything will be paid for so don't worry~ _

_ I would tell you I would miss you, but I wont. Not after everything. Just forget me Shizuo. Looks like you'll finally get what you wanted all those years._

_ Maybe we'll meet again someday._

_ Izaya Orihara"_

Shizuo dropped the letter, this had all been a ploy Izaya had came up with for revenge all along. He gritted his teeth. The stupid flea.

He sighed. It might have been a prank to Izaya, but the feelings he had, the painfull ripping at his heart was real. He was in love with Izaya Orihara, the renown informant of Ikebukuro, the flea that had ruined his life, and stole his heart.

Shizuo looked back at the letter on the floor and made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Shizuo leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. A lit cigarette hung from his lips, encasing him in a veil of grey smoke. It had been only a month since the wedding and he had heard no word from Izaya. Kuriri seemed to have warmed up to Shizuo after the wedding disaster while Mairu wanted nothing to do with him - which was expected.

He really did feel horrible for leaving Mairu at the altar like that. If he could, he would make up for it. Though he knew now - and probably for a very long time - she would want to be alone.

Shizuo closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to the crimson eyed informant. He wondered where he was, if he was safe, who he was with. All those questions and more came to Shizuo's mind everytime a thought passed about the informant.

"You can't leave your house a mess like this."

Shizuo turned his head to the side and Shinra who was glaring down at him with disapproval. The ex-bartender shrugged. "Doesn't matter. No one comes over anyways."

Shinra pouted. "That's no reason." He said, picking up empty boxes of cigarettes off of the floor and tossing them into the trash. He sighed, looking back at Shizuo. "Are you going to tell me what happened at the wedding and what's making you act like this?"

Shizuo shrugged. "No."

The underground doctor sighed. "I thought you would be happy after Izaya's sudden disappearance. You're more miserable than ever." Shizuo flinched at Izaya's name, feeling the familiar pain in his chest knowing that Izaya wasn't ever coming back. "You know you can't blame Mairu for being mad. You _were_ the one who left her."

Shizuo simply sighed, lighting a new cigarette.

Shinra sighed. "Are you ignoring me Shizuo?"

The ex-bartender leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling again.

The underground doctor sighed. "That's it," he started. "We're getting you out of the house." He declared, pulling Shizuo up from his seat.

Shizuo sighed. It couldn't be worse than everything else that had happened.

* * *

Shizuo made his way down the street, kicking up dirt as he treaded on. Shinra skipped in front of his giddily, a motion that reminded him of the informant's bubbly personality. He smiled softly and followed close behind hsi friend.

He wondered how long he would be able to keep this up before the face of the crimson eyes informant finally faded from his mind, He wondered how long it would be before he would find someone again.

He sighed. All he needed to do was get through these first few months. If he could do that, he would be fine, he convinced himself, though he didn't believe it at all.

Izaya and Shizuo weren't ever made to be together. Shizuo knew that. Shizuo was a temperamental debt collector, with too much strength for his own good. And Izaya was a informant who found all of his entertainment in torturing innocent people, whose soul purpose in life was to make said debt collector crazy.

But then why did it feel so right to be with him? Why did it hurt so much to be away from him if he didn't need him? Why did he miss him so much?

Shizuo sighed, his heart aching again as he scanned the crowd in front of him. His eyes widened as he caught a glance of a fur coat passing by. He blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was sure it was him. The fur hood bounced playfully as the man skipped through the streets, his head held high carrying a Russian Sushi bag in his hand.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered.

Shinra turned around and blinked his eyes. "What was that Shizuo?"

Shizuo looked around frantically. He couldn't lose Izaya again. He wouldn't. His heart pounded in his chest, where would Izaya go?

"Shizuo?" Shinra repeated.

Realization hit the debt collector as he watched Izaya disappear into the crowd. He ran through the crowd desperately as Shinra called after him.

* * *

Izaya sat on top of the penguin slide and stared off into the sunset before him. He sighed, taking in the scenery. He had returned to Ikebukuro for work, and it was not nearly as easy as he thought it would be. Of course it was just his luck that he would run into Shizuo.

He sighed, pulling out his switch blade and examining it. He pouted, balancing the blade on the tip of his finger, almost wincing as a crimson pool began to form around the blade. He removed the blade from his finger and pulled up his sleeve, observing the faint marks - the only evidence of his childhood pain.

The informant winced as images of Shizuo flooded his mind. It hurt to think of the brute. He frowned, placing the knife next to one of the faded marks. All it would take is a swift move of his wrist and the pain would be gone. Everything would be over.

He grinned. Of course the informant would never do something like that. He had too much to live for to do something so -

His words were cut off by hard thump to the head. "Idiot."

Izaya looked up to gaze up at hazel eyes above him. "Shizu-chan?" he asked, not sure of what else to say.

Shizuo sighed, sitting down next to the informant. "What do you think you're doing?"

Izaya pouted. "I wasn't doing _anything _Shizu-chan. But thanks for hitting me."

Shizuo frowned, yanking Izaya's hand and pulling it towards him. He lifted up his sleeve and ran his fingers along the faint lines on his wrists. He grinned, his finger's intertwining with the informant's. "It was you...wasn't it?"

Izaya pulled his hand away and hugged it to his chest. "Shut up Shizu-chan." He all but whispered. It was hard being so close to the brute.

Shizuo smiled, "I guess you meant it when you said you wouldn't miss me. I can only imagine that you hate me again."

"Stupid Shizu-chan." Izaya growled. "You don't know anything." He pushed at him, nearly knocking him off of the slide. "Of course I don't hate you. How could I? I never actually did."

Shizuo pulled back, slightly shocked by Izaya's confession. "Izaya..."

Izaya's face turned crimson as Shizuo stared down at him with a look of pure happiness. He turned away and pouted. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy."

Shizuo smiled, grasping Izaya's chin in his hands and tilting his head up to meet his lips. "Maybe I don't hate you either."

Izaya pulled away slightly and blinked his eyes as if making sure it wasn't a dream. "This is going to make it awfully hard to go back home." He whispered against Shizuo's lips.

The debt collector leaned in closer as Izaya's hands tightened around his. Shizuo's lips connected with his again, earning a smile from the informant. Maybe he would stay in Ikebukuro after all.

* * *

**A.N~ Wow. It's hard to think that it's over now (this is the first story I've ever finished). Well thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and story alerts. It really meant a lot. Anyways, I'll be writing another story soon I hope! So till next time, BYE GUYS!**


End file.
